1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device that may provide an improved reflection ratio and improved color reproducibility.
2. Discussion of the Background
Information display devices have become more important because modern society is an information society. Therefore, information display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and so on, have been introduced. Recently, the EPD, which may provide a user with a comfortable viewing feeling, has been focused on.
The EPD may have a high reflection ratio, a high contrast ratio, a wide view-angle, and may provide a user with a comfortable view, for example, the user may feel as if he is viewing a sheet of paper. The EPD has specific characteristics, which are stable when both black and white colors are displayed, and an image of the EPD may be sustained without continuous application of a voltage, so that the power consumption may be low. Moreover, the EPD does not require a polarizer, an alignment layer, liquid crystals, etc., so the EPD may have competitive manufacturing costs.
The EPD generally includes an electrophoretic layer including a micro capsule or a partition micro cup having white and black charged particles, and the EPD displays black and white color images. Moreover, a color filter may be disposed on the electrophoretic layer to display various colors.
However, a fringe electric field, which is formed in each pixel area, may influence adjacent pixel areas, which may deteriorate color reproducibility and brightness.